Love in those we dont think of first
by silver blue mist
Summary: SLASH! you dont like, you dont read! ;) our favourite Slytherin has cravings. Strange cravings. Such as our lovely Red Head. xx
1. Chapter 1: Cravings

Disclaimer - Helly: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter Draco: We own her though! Helly: Shhhhhh * pushes Draco away from the Computer * as I said, I only own some merchandise not any thing like characters themselves because there all property of the wonderful JK  
  
Ron prodded his apple pie with a spoon whilst he sat alone on the Gryfindor table. Harry and Hermione had been spending a lot of time alone in the Gryffindor tower since they had started going out. Ron didn't think he needed to ask why so he just left them to it and stopped them from going into any details. He looked up from his pie and stared around the hall for some one to talk to. His eyes drifted past the Slytherin table where he noticed that Draco Malfoy ( a fellow 7th year student, and who was known to be horrid to most people) was staring at him, clearly not listening to a word Pansy Parkinson was saying into his right ear. He noticed Ron staring back at him and quickly looked back at Pansy, a slight pink tinge in his usually colourless face. Ron pushed his dish away and got up to leave. Halfway up the stairs he heard some one running after him. To his supprise it was Draco of all people.  
  
"Weasey! Slow down for gods sake!" Draco called from the hall three floors bellow Ron  
  
"How's some one supposed to catch up with up if sprint off?"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" said Ron, the two boys normally where anything less than civil to each other. So the fact that Draco was intending on catching up to Ron was quite a rare appearance.  
  
Draco practically flew up the stairs to the third floor to meet Ron.  
  
"Right, now iv finally caught up with you" he said panting slightly as he spoke " i need to talk to you" he glanced around "in private" he added.  
  
Draco led the way to the charms classroom. When they got there though, a group a third year students where in there.  
  
"Out" said Draco  
  
"you cant make us we where hear first!" piped up one of the third years  
  
"I'm a prefect, and you will do what i bloody well say or you will find your self in detention" he growled at them "now get out!" the third years all got up and walked out with sulky expressions on there faces.  
  
"You shouldn't abuse-" started Ron but Draco cut across him  
  
"Oh don't your beginning to sound like Granger" he said perching himself on a desk "So, are you going to tell me why you dragged me all the way hear?" asked Ron  
  
"Well, for a time now-" but that's as far as he got because the bell rang " Fuck" he muttered  
  
"Iv got to get to Herbology" said Ron turning to leave  
  
"Wait!" blurted Draco, obviously a little more enthusiastically than he had meant to because he flushed pale pink again. "Wait. Can you....erm...meet me tonight? at ten by the fire in the prefects lounge? I do really need to talk to you."  
  
Ron stared at him before answering. "Um...yea sure" he said before hurrying out of the room, leaving Draco still siting on the desk staring after him.  
  
Ron couldn't stop thinking about what Draco was trying to tell him, or why he, Ron was making him blush. He passed him on the way to the common rooms, but Draco stared hard at the floor, determined not to look at Ron. Then some thing strange happened, Ron felt a kind of twisting sensation in his stomach and couldn't stop looking at Draco. shit he thought, he felt himself blush slightly, and couldn't help noticing that Draco as gazing at him in the same way. Ron was sitting in the common room thinking about Draco again. Harry dropped himself into a chair next to him.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hi" Ron grunted back, still deep in thoughts about what it was Draco had been trying to say.  
  
" How's your day been? I spent most of mine with Hemione. Oh she's so-" said Harry slightly dreamily but stopped when he hear Ron give a fake cough  
  
"Iv ....erm... Iv got to go meet some one" said Ron  
  
"what? at this time? its Half eleven!" said Harry frowning  
  
"WHAT!!! fuck, ill see you later Harry" and Ron fled out of the common room. He ran full pelt down to the prefects lounge and burst through the portrait into the circular room.  
  
"Your late Weasley" came a voice from the fire.  
  
"Erm yea sorry bout that" he replied in a small voice.  
  
Draco stood up. he was warring a pair of dark blue silk pajarmers and his hair that was normally slicked back was now hanging in to long curtains either side of his face. Ron couldn't take his eyes off him.  
  
"So...erm...oh yea what where you going to tell me?" Ron stammered Draco moved to the back of the sofa and sat down on it. He pulled Ron closer by the front of his robes. " What i was going to tell you is," he said slowly in an almost whisper "that for some time now, iv had strange cravings, and one of those cravings Weasley, is you."  
  
Ron felt as though he had had a heavy wait swung in his face. he looked back at Draco who was watching for a reaction from him. Ron moved closer to Draco remembering the strange feeling he had when he has last seen him. Draco pulled him right up to him and put his hands on Rons waist. Ron was waiting for the little voice in his head to say, "hay wait, this is Malfoy!" but it never came. Draco leaned right into Ron face and said "How do you feel about what I said?"  
  
suddenly Ron knew what the feelings he had felt were. He wanted Malfoy as much as he wanted him. Ron stared into Dracos pale grey eyes. A smile spread across his face and he leaned forwards and kissed Draco. After about ten minutes Draco leaned back. "Fuck Weasley. I guess you feel the same" and the carried on  
  
Please R/R its soooo much help ( thanks Love Helly xxxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

After about half an hour later, Ron pulled away and stared at Draco. Draco stared back at him hungrily.  
  
"What's the matter Weasley?" he asked after a while  
  
"Oh...erm I'm tired I'll,.... I'll see you later Malfoy" he said as he backed away to the door  
  
"Tomorrow." said Draco simply "At ten, in here. Don't be late this time Weasley" he said with a slight smirk spreading across his pale pink face.  
  
"I wont" said Ron as he left the room and started off towards the common room.  
  
As he entered his dormitory Harry sat up. "Where have you been?" he demanded to Ron as he flicked on the lamp next to his bed.  
  
".......Nowhere" he lied, not looking at Harry and instead staring out the window.  
  
Harry stared at him "If you've been nowhere why are you all flushed and your lips all red and swollen?" he said still staring at Ron with a frown over his face.  
  
"Look I've haven't been anywhere that concerns you. I don't pry about what you do when you vanish for hours with Hermione, because I really don't want to know! So please stop with the twenty questions and let me get to sleep!" he snapped now going an even deeper shade of red as he pulled his bed hangings closed around his bed. He fell back onto his pillows, still fully dressed and closed his eyes, replaying in his mind what had happened in the prefects lounge. He grind to himself, turned over and fell asleep, the image of Draco still in his mind.  
  
The next day at school dragged by, harry was still trying to wheedle out of him where he had been. He decided that he would sleep in the prefects lounge after meeting Draco that night so that he didn't get the Spanish inquisition from Harry again. At nine he headed strait to the prefects lounge instead of the Gryffindor common room, and intended to wait for Draco there. As he walked along the corridor to the lounge he saw two silhouettes of people kissing out side the door, he was about to tell them to move on when he saw who it was. It was Pansy Parkinson and. . . . no, it cant be. . . he wouldn't! he thought but there was no mistaking it. It was definitely Draco. Being quite a bit taller than Pansy, Draco stared back at Ron over Pansy's shoulder, still kissing her. Ron backed into the shadows, still staring opened mouthed at the pair of them. Soon after, Draco made excuses to Pansy and he heard her walk off down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. Draco reached into the shadows and pulled Ron out by his wrist. He pulled him, still not speaking into the lounge where he checked no one was around and charmed the door with his wand to make it lock. He turned to Ron who was still gawping at him opened mouthed.  
  
"Don't look at me like that" said Draco looking at Ron with a sort of sheepish expression on his handsome face.  
  
"But . . .you. . . and her!" he stammered  
  
"Yes?" snapped Draco " We have to keep up appearances. If I broke it off with Pansy and started spending time apparently alone in hear its going to look funny. And so is the fact that your going to start disappearing hear all the time as well. I heard scar face (Ron was going to protest at him calling Harry this but Draco carried on) questioning you today about where you where last night. How longs he going to believe that your just pooping off to see some one? Knowing him he'll start sneaking around like he always dose trying to find out that something's wrong."  
  
He stopped and stared at Ron. He walked right up to Ron and ran his hands down his ribcage. He leaned forward and kissed Rons neck.  
  
"Fuck Malfoy" he groaned  
  
Draco looked up and grinned and Ron before continuing to kiss his neck. Ron walked backwards slowly, with Draco still on his neck and fell purposely over a chair arm so that he was lying on the sofa with Draco on top of him. Draco sat up on Ron and undid his cloak and let it fall to the floor before pulling his tee-shirt off over his head. Then fell back on to Ron and started kissing him passionately on the lips. Ron ran his hand down Dracos naked back and back up again and into his hair. They pulled apart and just stared at each other, Draco panting slightly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah Ha! Part 2!, thanks for the reviews so far peeps :p much appreciated. Just a warning. yup It dose get a little bit more graphical but not much more than has already been said, I am not writing porn by the way! One of my other readers said that's how it started off, bit its not!  
  
Luvs helly xxx 


	3. Chapter 3 : Morning

Still staring at each outer, Draco started to undo Rons cloak and undid the shirt he had on underneath, reviling Rons toned stomach that no one suspected he had due to the way he held himself around school.  
  
"God Weasley!" Draco breathed as he ran his hands down his chest again.  
  
Ron grinned up at him and pulled Draco back down to him. Draco fell willingly back into Rons arms breathing very fast, his heart beating fast next to Rons. It was way past four in the morning before the two boys fell asleep in each others arms, legs entangled  
  
Draco was first to rise the next morning. He unwound Rons arms from himself and rested his head on a cushion before draping his cloak around the naked chest of the red head. He stretched up before heading over to the mirror hanging on one of the lounge walls.  
  
"Thank-god its a Saturday" he muttered to himself as he flattened his hair that had been hanging over his face slightly. He then pulled a clean roll neck on and went over to Ron and fished his cloak up off the floor. Ron stirred as he did and opened one bleary eye and tried to focus on Draco.  
  
"Morning Weasley" Said Draco as he stooped and ran his hand under the sofa and retrieved his wand that had fallen out of his cloak.  
  
" errrrr" Ron Grunted, but suddenly was wide awake and sat up fast" Shit, what time is it? Iv got divination, I haven't done the homework Professor-"  
  
"Relax Weasley. Its Saturday, you don't have too do anything at all today if you don't want to." said Draco in a hushed voice as he sat down next to Ron and ran his fingers through the red heads hair. He felt Ron exhale and fell back, his head resting on Dracos lap with his eyes closed. Draco continued to repeatedly run his fingers through Rons hair. A smile spread across Rons face and he opened his blue eyes and looked upwards strait into Dracos shiny grey eyes. Draco couldn't help but smile back at him. Ron sat up and twisted round to face Draco, who was still smiling at him.  
  
"Mmmmmm I really enjoyed last night you know Malfoy" Said Ron looking intently at Draco  
  
"We only kissed..."He said blushing slightly  
  
"I know" he reached up and held Dracos cheek" But your not like any one iv kissed before" Now it was his tern to blush  
  
"Awwwww thanks Weasley" grinning at him  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be longer I swear! Lv Helly xXxX 


	4. Chapter 4 : Disaster

hiya, ITS DONE! ha ha ha part 4 coming up!  
  
Draco cupped Rons face in his hands and then kissed him lightly, taking in every mil-meter of his hot lips. He felt Ron shudder with excitement. He pulled away  
  
"Erm most people are going Hogsmead today and i was wondering-" started Ron  
  
"Do you want to spend the day hear?" Draco finished the sentence for him Ron nodded, his ears going pink.  
  
"I love- i mean erm ... yea sure why not? i mean we'll have the school practically to our selves" said Draco  
  
Ron told Draco that he was going to breakfast and left him alone in the room. As he entered the hall, he was suprised to see that Hermione was sitting alone with out Harry. Ron dropped himself into a chair opposite her.  
  
"Oh, so you've remembered Gryffindor exist have you?" she said barely looking at him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry said you never came back to the common room last night"  
  
" I....i ....was in the prefects lounge, doing homework" he said staring hard at his plate of toast  
  
"All night? Ron iv known you for over 6 years now, and i can honestly say i have never seen you do more than 2 hours homework at one time. So excuse me for not believing you but i dont"  
  
"Fine then dont!" he said hotly, he knew if she ever found out about him and Draco, she would never talk to him again.  
  
Just then a note fluttered down from an owl than hurriedly soared out of the room. he opened it.  
Meet me in the prefects bathroom. at 11.oclock  
when every one else is at Hogsmead  
D  
  
" Who's that from? What dose it say?" said Hermione, trying to read the note.  
  
"Its nothing" he said screwing up the note " Erm...yea I'm not going Hogsmead" he blurted and practiliy ran from the hall. Leaving Hermione staring after him with an expression of half confusion and half anger.  
  
10.oclock, he made a mental note of the time as he sat alone in the prefects lounge. He presumed Draco must have gone back to the Slytherin common room. He walked over to the window and saw the long line of students leave the front gates of Hogsmead. He squinted and just about made out Harry and Hermione leaving hand in hand " good, if the worst comes to worst today, at least it wont be them that catch us" he thought.  
  
At about half ten, he got restless and made his way down to the bathroom early. He filled the bath full of bubbles and water, striped off and dived in. Ron swam around for a bit before he heard some one come in. It was Draco of course. He was about to say hello when-  
  
"Get out and get dressed" said Draco shortly "Wha-" started Ron  
  
"Just get out! Fucking hurry up Weasley!" he said, checking out side the door." I'll explain in the lounge, you have to get out though"  
  
Ron got out and dressed quickly right infront of Draco, who was watching slightly out of the corner of his eye but hardly noticeable to Ron. After that Draco strided so fast to the lounge, Ron had to almost run to keep up with him. When they got there, Draco locked the door with several charms before falling back onto the door and slid down it with his hands over his face.  
  
"Malfoy what's happened? why did we have to get outta there?" asked Ron seriously  
  
Malfoy just mumbled something into his hands that Ron could make out. "Err i didn't catch that"  
  
But Draco just sat there on the floor, face still covered with his hands. Ron sat down next to him, put one arm round him and used his other hand to pull Dracos hands away from his face.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Some one knows." he said in a quite voice  
  
Ron was dumbstruck  
  
"Someone.....some...s-s-s-some-" The colour drained from his face. Draco nodded slowly, wailed quietly and put his face back in his hands.  
  
"How do you know?" he said slowly  
  
"Well, when i left Crabbe and Goyal and they went to Hogsmead, Filch caught me on my way to the bathroom to meet you. He said "If i catch you any where neer the prefects bathroom, ill personally see that you and who ever your meeting in there are excluded, Permanently" Is there any one that could have read the note i sent you?" he said string at Ron "No, Hermione saw me get the note but she couldn't read it, and Harry wasn't there"  
  
"Do you know where he was?"  
  
"No, Hermione said that she had spoken to him, but he definitely wasn't there"  
  
"But you cant be sure"  
  
"Huh? oh" the thought just struck Ron " You think he was under his cloak and read the note over my shoulder?"  
  
"Got it in one Weasley. He sighed " At least they cant prove anything, they haven't actually caught us doing anything."  
  
A week smile crossed his face as he looked at Ron. He pulled Rons arm further round him and rested his head on Rons shoulder with his eyes closed. Ron supposed that he must have been throughraly shaken. He kissed the top of the blonde boys head.  
  
"Mmmmm" he said his head still on his shoulder " Erm Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Erm i really like you and-" But Ron put a finger to stop him, Draco looked up at him.  
  
"I know you do" he said and kissed his on the head again.  
  
"You dont know what i was going to say" he said, twisting round so his face was level with Rons  
  
"I can guess" he said smiling, and kissed Draco on the lips before falling on top of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ See, told u I had it :p. part 5 coming soon 


	5. Chaper 5 : Christmas

Update: Its now well into winter and almost the Christmas holidays, thick swirling snow had set in and the castle was freezing. Ron had now officially moved, with much objection from Harry, into the prefects dorm with Draco. Oh course no one knew that there where two people in the Dorms.  
  
Harry had started to talk to Ron again, eventually as they shared so many classes together.  
  
It was the day that people who where going home for holidays and Draco had called Ron to the Dorm to say goodbye.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go" said Draco whilst hugging Ron goodbye " My fathers making me, he said if I didn't he'd come up and get me personally"  
  
"Why dose he want you to go home so badly?" said Ron, still hugging  
  
"No idea"  
  
" Oh well, send me an owl now and then, ok?"  
  
Draco pulled out of the hug, kissed him on the cheek, gave Ron a longing look and dragged his case out of the room. Leaving Ron alone staring into the fire.  
  
The week dragged by, Ron found himself alone in the dorm, waiting for a letter from Draco. It was Christmas eve and he walked alone to the Hall for dinner. He sat down heavily on a bench and looked over at the Slytherin table, forgetting that he wasn't there  
  
"Damn" the muttered to him self. He felt some one sit down next to him. He looked up to see Hermione, looking at him sympathetically  
  
"what's wrong Ron? I haven't seen you for days"  
  
"Its...Nothing......nothing at all, erm look I'm tired, I'm just going to bed."  
  
"Oh Ron don't, I... I miss you. Its been a week and I haven't heard, or seen you at all."  
  
"Look, I'm really tired ill see you later" and with that he went back to the empty dorm. He fell onto the bed and stared out the window "Why hasn't he written?" And with that he fell asleep.  
  
Ron hadn't been asleep long when he was awoken by the sound of some one closing the dormitory door. He could hear heavy breathing in the darkness.  
  
"who's there?" said Ron into the darkness  
  
"R-r-r-Ron?" came a shaky voice of some one obviously crying  
  
Ron fumbled with the light and turned on the main one. He looked over to the door and was utterly shocked to see :  
  
"Draco?" he said uncertainly.  
  
Draco nodded from the doorway, It was definitely Draco but, he was hurt and hurt badly. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. He stumbled forwards. Ron jumped up to help him. Draco fell into a hug with Ron, crying hard into his shoulder. Ron sat him down on the bed, still with Draco sobbing hard into his shoulder. Ron kissed the top of his head and Draco looked up from the sopping patch of Rons pyjamas, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
"What ....."Ron started but Draco shook his head and put his head back on Rons shoulder. Ron lay back on his bed, put his arms round Draco who was still crying into his shoulder. After a while he felt his eye lids droop. The two boys fell asleep that night as they lay there.  
  
hey hey, wow its been AGES! cheers to all who have reviewed – I'm just making a note here, I know my spelling/grammar is awful, and trust me I am having lots of lessons and dyslexia training to help me get better so I'm apologising now for any mistakes in this or any other chapter 


End file.
